DES201 Storyworld 1: Mission Design (Gobi Desert) by 1701807 Mark Sinclair
Return to hub Starter Area (Only available if player chooses as starting area)''' In this section if the player has chosen to start with the Sanguinolent, they will be introduced to the area through simple quests, learn gameplay and how to navigate the world. '''Beginner quests: level – (Sanguinolent specific) 1: Exodus: This is the starting quest the player is on the fringes of the Gobi desert and has decided that they are going to seek out the city of rumours that they have heard about, they player must navigate to the set markers through the area 2: Big feet big meal: They notice tracks that seem too big to be made by man, intrigued by what sort of beast could make them they are told to follow them. Eventually leading to a large snow leopard engaged in a fight with a group. 3: Snow Problem: The group shouts for help and the player is thrust into their first taste of combat, after which the group is the Sanguinolent that leads the player to Dulah-K’ot. 4: One of many: To gain acceptance into the Sanguinolent the player must choose a first specialization out of the one of the four areas Illusionist, Reinforcer Tender and Shadow. The player goes to meet each of the teachers for these areas in the school and learns what he can achieve with each class and then picks the one most suited to them. These first quests introduce the player to movement, map use, and combat gently easing them into the game. Starter Area: level 3 – 7 These are low level quests designed to further cement the player’s gameplay skills and teach them new skills also as well as provide valuable XP for levelling up and gaining new abilities from their respective teachers. Delivery Man: The player is asked by various individuals in a chain to deliver a parcel from one place to another thus being forced to go to useful locations they will need in the city. The path goes > Teacher to smith to shop to gate guard return to teacher. As the player moves along this path the will inevitably see more quest markers on the NPC’s around the city as well as their minimap, these other quests provide further experience and interactions for the player to learn as he goes about the delivery route. Smith Apprentice: Learn the smith skill and provide the blacksmith with 5 copper studs This small interaction teaches the player that there are secondary professions that they can also learn to improve their gameplay as well as the basics of item crafting for all of those professions Double Dealing: The shop keeper is in dire need of water as he has none on stock he need you to go buy some for him and bring it back for him to sell. The player learns the basics of how to shop in the game and is given some small starting currency Enemy at the gates: The gate guard is getting annoyed by the tiresome rodents outside the gate making a racket he has to stand at his post and no one will do anything about it so he asks you to help by slaying 10 Jerboa (Giant rodents) The player is brought back to combat to use some of the new skills they’ve acquired and to keep the player entertained rather than just running from place to place being forced to explore the city. Now that the initial tutorial has been fulfilled the player now has access to beginning the main quest line for the area and moving out to different locales with the Gobi desert area. The Roost: 8 – 14 The roost area brings new enemies and the player is assigned basic hunt and gather quests in order to assist the staff of this outpost with their everyday needs the monster are not strong in the area and provide a simple challenge for the fledging player to practice combat level skills and earn money. The main quest sends the player to the Roost to assist, once the player has completed at least 4 of the Roosts quest chains the overseer request aid himself with the regrowth efforts the Groves scholars are currently engaged in. Green expansion: The grove researcher Verderia needs you to escort her and protect her whilst she attempts her experiments, she must maintain focus during this time, the player fights alongside Verderia until they reach the experiment destination, the player then defends her against hordes of monster that are appearing to stop the ritual. She succeeds but the plantation doesn’t take root and lowly withers even with all the effort she knows of other areas to try and ask for you to regroup with her in Rokke. The basic quests for the area now remain the same as the previous; extermination, gathering and delivery mixed together to provide the player enough quests to achieve the XP required to move to the next zone. This continues into all zones after so I will provide suggested area levels and just discuss them main quest line story Rokke: Level 12 – 20 Meeting again with Verderia the player must work with her and protect her again during the same trial as last time this time after the experiment, Verderia notices a rot inside the plantation and manages to capture a sample for analysis, she asks the player to take it to her old teacher for analysis in Farwatch as she must return to Dulah-K’ot Farwatch: Level 19 – 27 The player has the sample analysed by Sean and the results are mailed back to Dulah-K’ot the strange rot has been noted on some of the creatures in the fallows and made them unnaturally strong Sean asks you to accompany him there to check them. The Fallows: 25 – 28 The Sanguinolent of the area have been corrupted by the rot and are fighting against those who have not, the player is asked to help subdue the situation and find the cause, the rot has caused the infected to hear a voice, realising the danger of the Rot and what they have just sent back to the capital they must rush home to destroy it. Dulah-K’ot: 27 – 30 Sanguinolent forces already a hairs breath from all-out war have now been infused with the rot, but this time they seem perfectly sane, but they no longer wish to obey “the first” they want to recruit others to their new lord Gobi’s side with the promise of even more power the bloodthirsty and vengeance seeking of the Sanguinolent flock to the cause and civil war breaks out, The faithful of the first are being overpowered the player engages in stealth missions to steal plans and then joins the assault to subdue the traitors accompanied by the first. The first teach the player how to destroy the rot which exterminates the contaminated along with it and sends him back to the fallows to investigate this atrocity. The Fallows: 32 – 36 Members that have escaped the massacre of the Cult of Gobi in the city have fled here they are retreating across the wastes it is the players job to capture and interrogate them, the player learns of Gobi after one of the cult tries to convert him after refusing the cult surrounds the player and he is taken by them. After waking up in a cell the player escapes breaking free others of his tribe who were captured and sees plans of a base being built called Far Reach. Far Reach: 36-37 After relaying the information of the Gobi outpost back to the first he orders an immediate attack Verderia accompanies him she knows of another way to purge the rot from the infected and that is for another to draw it into themselves during your imprisonment you had been affected and Verderia draws out the rot assuring you her healing skills is enough to deal with something so basic. After securing Far Reach the location of Gobi comes to light and to end this once and for all he must be completely sealed. Yolyn Am: 40+ The stage is set for the end advancing to the ice gorge with Verderia and “the first” you all work together to channel a spell to seal him and enclose him again in the enchanted ice used to seal the gods of old long ago, Verderia though screams after saving you the rot had taken root she had lied to protect you and now she is being consumed she becomes an embodiment of Gobi gaining immense power and losing her own will she is possessed by the old God and demands to be completely released explain his main plans and promising the Sanguinolent safety and mercy for allowing him to leave now. After discussion with the both The embodiment of Gobi and “the first” clash in battle for the sake of Dulah-K’ot and the future of the Sanguinolent, you join alongside “the first” and fight to save your tribe.